True Love's Kiss
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Adventures with Lemurs is something of the past as Ruby begins to remember her life as Little Red Riding Hood, who's struggling with the pain of discovering her werewolf side and losing Peter...and accept a new love in her life. Red/Baelfire pairing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures with Lemurs is something of the past as Ruby begins to remember her past life as none other than Little Red Riding Hood, who's struggling to make it through the pain of discovering her werewolf side and losing Peter...and accept a new love in her life.**

_A/N: Don't own OUAT! Red/Belle (FRIENDSHIP), Red/Baelfire, Ruby/OC._

_Just a side note, this is a couple of years after Rumpelstiltskin became "The Dark One", which means Baelfire is about 19, 20 years old, same as Red. Enjoy and please, R&R!_

_Also! Massive shout out to Anscombe, who helped me with this story sooo much! THANK YOU!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Happily Ever After, Fairtytale World

Two weeks.

Two weeks she spent looking out the window for any sign of Prince James and Snow White.

Two weeks since she had woken up in the middle of the snowy clearing with dead guards surrounding her...

Two weeks since the full moon.

She bit her lip anxiously and sighed, getting up and walking out of her room.

Granny looked up at her as she approached.

"Still nothing?" She asked. Red shook her head.

"Nothing..." She watched her Granny fold more clothes and said what was on her mind.

"Maybe...Maybe I should go to the dwarves cabin and see if she's there..."

Granny shook her head immediately.

"Absolutely not! There are guards all over the place ever since you attacked King George's men the other week!" She said, folding her dress beneath her and sitting down. Red narrowed her eyes. Attacking King George's men was something she was not proud of.

"Granny...Snow might be in trouble!"

"And what can you do to help her? You only turn at the full moon, Red."

"If I could just KNOW if she's okay..."

"Red...you are not going!" Granny said, slamming her hands on the table. Red sighed and looked at her angrily.

"Granny...you can't expect me to stay in solitude forever! Snow is the closest thing I've ever had to a friend and she helped me so much after finding out what I was! I can't just abandon her!" Red said fiercely. Granny looked at her sadly.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." She whispered. Red's face softened and she hugged her Granny, sighing.

"Granny, I'll be fine. I just..." She pulled away and looked at her.

"I need to know." She whispered. Granny nodded, but grabbed the bow and arrow hanging next to her own crossbow.

"Take it. For protection."

Red slung the bow and arrow case over her shoulder and smiled.

"I'll be back before night falls."

"I hope so. You stay off the roads, and keep yourself hidden in the trees and for god's sake, please be careful!"

"I will." She kissed her Granny's cheek and left the house, walking as fast as she could through the snow.

She did as advised and used the trees to her advantage, although she didn't see why.

Her smell and hearing sense were more advanced than any humans. If guards were coming, there was no doubt in her mind she would be able to hear them from miles away.

Her emotions were racing as she walked in silence, avoiding branches hanging from the trees.

She was worried about the fates of Prince James and Snow White. She'd heard nothing from either of them and was scared that King George's men may have caught up to them and either taken them hostage, or killed them.

She was still grieving over murdering those men. But she had no choice.

She had to become the wolf. She had to let Prince James get to Snow White. She owed Snow that much after everything Snow had done for her.

And she was still hurting over Peter, her lost love who SHE had murdered.

How could her Granny have kept all this from her?

A wolf. Her. All those innocent people who had turned up dead...

They were killed by HER.

It made her sick. She was a monster. Nothing more, nothing less.

Doomed for a lifetime of loneliness with nothing but a red hood to keep her company.

She wiped the tears from her eyes-

But stopped in her tracks at the sound of a twig breaking, followed by thundering footfalls.

Guards?

She could hear it a mile or so north of her and she contemplated turning back. She could still make it back safely...

But when she pricked her ears and listened again, she heard only two sets of footsteps.

And one pair belonged to a woman.

She concentrated even more, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Come on, we must move! They're gaining on us!" A man's voice exclaimed.

Red opened her eyes and took off, running as fast as she could toward the two travelers.

They needed her help.

She listened while she ran, hoping the two people hadn't gotten caught.

"They're not far!" The girl yelled anxiously.

"Go! I'll hold them off!"

Red sprinted faster. They were not far away.

She came across a hill and looked down on a main road to see a girl hiding behind a tree and a man fighting guards in black armor off with his sword.

Red reached for the bow on her back and nocked an arrow in it. She took aim and breathed in, then released.

One of the guards dropped to the floor and she nocked another arrow, aiming once more.

The girl looked up at her and smiled widely, running up the hill toward her.

"Get her out of here!" The young man yelled. Red took a closer look at him and saw he, too, was wearing armor. However, it was not black like the guards, but silver.

And all too familiar.

One of King George's men.

Red's heart dropped and she loaded another arrow.

"I'm not leaving you!" The girl yelled to him. Red hesitated.

If this man stayed alive, he could find out she was the one who murdered those other men in the clearing...

She sighed and changed her aiming to one of the guards and released the arrow. There were no more guards as the final one dropped, Red's arrow in his back.

The soldier looked up at her.

"Thank you!"

Red heard more footsteps coming down the road and called out.

"There's more coming! Hurry!" She held her arm out to him and the man took it, climbing up the hill. They ran off together as Red slung the bow on her back again.

"Thank you." The man panted.

"Let's get to safety first, then you can thank me!" Red exclaimed. The three off them raced back to Granny's cottage, as far away from the guards as they could.

Granny looked up in surprise as Red came through the door and shut it behind them.

"Red? What on earth-"

"They're friends, don't worry!" Red whispered.

"What is going on?"

"Guards. We managed to escape." The man said. Granny looked at Red incredulously.

"What did I say, Red!"

"Everything's fine, Granny." The young man and woman sat down on chairs and Granny went to get them food and water.

"What are your names?" Red asked.

"Baelfire." The young man said. The young girl smiled.

"I'm Belle. I was on the main road, heading back home when those guards tried to arrest me. I fought them off, but...I was losing. Then Baelfire came and saved me."

"But, if those guards wanted to arrest you, wouldn't you help them? You're a soldier of the Kingdom as well." Red said, nodding at Baelfire's armor.

"Those guards were no men of the Kingdom...they're armor represents that of the Queen in the Dark Castle."

"The Evil Queen? Regina?" Red asked, surprised. He nodded.

"Wait...Queen...Why would she want to take me prisoner? She tried to help me before!" Belle said, looking shocked.

"I don't understand?" Red and Baelfire said at the same time. Belle sighed.

"Our town was suffering greatly from the Ogre war and my father knew we needed help. So he asked a powerful magician, The Dark One, for help."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Red asked. Baelfire grew stiff and he cleared his throat, standing from his seat.

"Excuse me. I need air."

He left without another word, and Red looked at him in wonder.

Why was he suddenly acting so strangely?

"Anyway...He made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin that we would win the war, but that he would have me to serve him forever."

Red gasped in shock.

"How horrible!"

"No, no...I thought it would be at first...but I wanted to defend my town! But...Rumpelstiltskin...he was sweet and gentle and kind and...amazing! I...I fell in love with him. I went into town to get provisions for him and I met the Evil Queen. She told me True love's kiss can break any curse, so I went back to Rumpelstiltskin's castle and I kissed him and the curse was beginning to break! But...the minute I mentioned the Queen, he grew angry and told me to leave the castle and never return!"

"And you were on your way back home when the Queen's men tried to arrest you?" Red asked. Belle nodded.

"Yes...I don't understand!"

"The Evil Queen...she's up to something. I need to tell Snow White about this!" Red said, getting up.

"Snow White?"

"She's a friend of mine, and an enemy of the Queen's! If anyone will know what she is up to, it's Snow White! We must go!"

"Wait, where is Baelfire?" Belle asked. Red looked outside the window and saw Baelfire sitting alone on a seat outside, his head bowed down.

"I'll go talk to him. Ask Granny if she can provide us with a basket of food...we're going to see Snow White and find out what the Evil Queen is up to." Red said.

* * *

><p><span>Storybrooke, Maine<span>

"Ruby! Come on, keep it together!"

Ruby glared at her elderly figure, who smirked at her reaction and winked at her.

"I'm trying my hardest, Granny, but I have a headache! I've been telling you that all day!" Ruby sighed, popping a Tylenol pill in her mouth and drinking water.

"Well, headaches don't get people's meals to them! Come on, chop chop!"

Ruby growled under her breath and picked up a platter of food, putting a fake smile on her face. She walked over to Leroy and slammed his plate of food in front of him.

"Here you go!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Geez, and they say I'm grumpy, sister." He said, his eyes wide.

"Oh, whatever!" She growled. She walked back behind the counter and saw Henry and Emma, who were talking about Henry's book of fairytales.

"What is so special about this book of yours?" Ruby asked, leaning against the counter to get closer to Henry. He grinned at her.

"It's true!" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Right. Of course it is."

"It is! Everyone in this town is from this world!" Emma sighed loudly, but smiled and Ruby winked at him.

"Cool, which one did you make me?" She asked him, looking at the book.

"I didn't make you anything! You are Red Riding Hood!" Henry said, opening the book, where it landed on a cartoon picture of a girl with raven black hair and a red hood on. Ruby chuckled.

Henry's imagination was known to run wild. It made her wish she was a kid again.

"Well, that would explain my love for the color Red!" Ruby said, laughing. Emma laughed with her and Henry crossed his arms.

"I'm being serious!" He said crossly.

"Aw, I'm sorry kiddo. I'll make you a hot chocolate, how about that? Make you feel better?" Ruby asked him, feeling bad for making Henry angry. He shrugged.

"Free of charge?" He said, looking at her with a smile.

"Henry!" Emma scolded. Ruby narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are good." She said, nodding. Henry grinned widely and Emma shook her head. Ruby went back into the kitchens and rubbed her head, trying to stop the throbbing in her temples.

"Hey, Ruby! I'll be back in five." Tony the chef said, taking his apron off.

"Go smoke your cancerous sticks, Tony. But don't cough all over the food when you come back!" Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha." Tony said sarcastically. He walked and Ruby flipped the burgers over, then began walking over to the kettle where Henry's mug was.

But she stopped half-way and gasped in pain.

It was as if her entire brain was forcing itself out of her skull. Her vision blurred and her mind was filled with images of things she'd never seen before in her life.

_The wolf ran through the forest, pounding on the first guard it saw. It's teeth sunk into the guard's arm and ripped. The guard's screams ripped through the night, but were concealed by the wolf's own howls as it's neck arched up, facing a full moon._

The floor seemed to give way before her and before she knew it, she collapsed on the floor, hit her head on the table and everything went black.

Emma's attention turned to the kitchen at the sound of china breaking. She ran into the door, pushing it in and saw Ruby on the floor out cold.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She shouted to the people in the diner. She ran up to Ruby and checked for a pulse. It was beating steadily.

"Come on, Ruby. Wake up!" Emma slapped her lightly, but she didn't wake up.

"Ambulance is on their way!" Leroy said, running into the kitchen and leaning down beside her.

"Ruby! Come on!"

Ruby's eyelids fluttered and she looked up at Emma in shock and confusion.

"Wha-What happened?"

"You fell! Or something! Do you remember?" Ruby looked at her, her eyes wide.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys! Chapter Two revised!  
><strong>

**Chapter Two**

Happily Ever After, Fairytale World

Red watched Baelfire nervously. She wasn't sure how to approach him.

But standing out here for half an hour wasn't doing them any good. And the sooner they got to Snow White, the sooner they got their answers.

Red took a deep breath and walked through the snow.

He looked up at her approach and sighed as she sat next to him.

"You okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine. I just needed some air."

Red frowned at him and he chuckled.

"You are one of those people who observes others thoroughly, aren't you?"

She laughed and smiled at him.

"No...I just know when someone is hiding something that's causing them great pain." She said softly. Baelfire's smile faded and he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"What is it? You can tell me..." She whispered. He sighed and nodded.

"It's nothing...just past memories, is all. Nothing to be worried about." He smiled and Red nodded.

"If you're sure..."

"I am. Come on, let us go back inside." He held his hand out to her and she took it, smiling widely.

He got up and walked back to the cottage, Red trailing behind him with their hands still linked. Belle looked up at their approach, a smile slowly creeping on her face.

"You feel better, Baelfire?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, that was rude of me to just leave."

"It's fine...although I have something to tell you both." Baelfire looked at her suspiciously, but nodded and sat down. Red sat beside him and looked up at Belle, who took a deep breath.

"I want to go back to Rumpelstiltskin's castle."

"What?" Baelfire asked, shocked.

"I have to! I love him with all my heart, and I can't stand by and let the Evil Queen do this...whatever it is, to him!"

"Love him? Evil Queen? What is going on?" Baelfire demanded. Red bit her lip as she remembered that he wasn't there to hear their stories.

"I was taken hostage by Rumpelstiltskin, but I grew to love him and he grew to love me back! I met the Evil Queen while I was in town and she told me true love's kiss can break any curse. I kissed him and...he became himself again! But...he thought I was working with the Evil Queen to try and hurt him! He sent me away and I was on my way back home when those guards attacked me!"

"Back to normal?" Baelfire whispered. A tear fell down his cheek and Red looked at him sadly.

_He must've lost someone to magic,_ she thought.

"Yes! He was...human again...but only for a second...it was the most beautiful feeling in the world..." Belle whispered, smiling as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Then I will return to the kingdom and spread a rumor that you are dead. This way, the Queen will no longer pursue you." Baelfire said, nodding.

"No you can't! Baelfire, if you inform the Kingdom that I am dead, my father will send an army of men after Rumpelstiltskin!"

"And the Queen won't believe you! She'll kill you if you don't have evidence!" Red added, hoping it would convince him to stay.

Something inside her stirred every time she looked at him and she found that she did not want him to leave her.

Ever.

"Why would she kill me? How badly does she want you?" He said, surprised.

"We believe she's up to something! Something that might involve trying to overthrow Rumpelstiltskin, which means she will take what he loves most and use it against him...Belle." Red said, with Belle nodding along.

"Her and Rumpelstiltskin...I think they are enemies." Belle said, grimacing.

"They most likely are. Both are constantly fighting each other for power." Red said. Baelfire's jaw tightened at her comment and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Baelfire-"

"So...what do we do next?" He cut her off, looking at them.

"I suggested going to see Snow White! She's an enemy of the Evil Queen's and might know what she's up to!" Red said, getting excited.

"Red, please! I have to tell Rumpelstiltskin that the Queen is up to something! Maybe he will come with us to see Snow!" Red bit her lip.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Baelfire said immediately, but Red saw something in Belle's eyes.

Something that reminded her of when she looked at Peter.

Love. Hope.

"I can't lose him...not now, not ever." Belle whispered thickly. Red nodded.

"We will go and see Rumpelstiltskin first, then, if he will join us, we'll go to Snow and find out what the Evil Queen is up to."

* * *

><p><span>Storybrooke, Maine<span>

"I'm fine, seriously!" Dr. Whale removed the flashlight from her eye and chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure you are, but there's nothing wrong with a check-up."

"So I can go home?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"No. You bumped your head pretty bad, Ruby. We need to keep you here overnight at least in case something else happens. THEN, you can go home."

Ruby groaned and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"But tomorrow is so far away!" She said, sighing. Henry laughed and Emma chuckled along with him. Dr. Whale laughed, too.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. Looks like this will be your home for the night." He nodded at each of them and walked out. Ruby looked at her companions.

Mary Margaret, Ashley, Henry, Granny and Emma were surrounding her bed and she looked at them all happily.

"Good to know I'll have a couple of people at my funeral if I ever cark it." She said, laughing. Emma nudged her playfully.

"First one there and you know it." She said, winking. Ruby smiled at her.

"Thanks, Emma."

Granny yawned loudly and tried to cover it up, but Ruby noticed.

"Emma, can you please take Granny home?" She asked.

"No, no!I'm staying right here!" Granny said, shaking her head.

"Granny, you're tired. And you heard what Dr. Whale said! I'm fine!"

"He said no such thing!"

"Granny, go home! I'll be okay!"

"She's right, you know. You do still have a business to run." Ashley said.

"The diner will be fine without me for a day!" Granny said. Ruby raised her eyebrows and Granny sighed.

"Maybe you're right..."

"See you tomorrow, Granny." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh...goodbye dear. I love you, so much." She said, hugging her tightly.

"Okay, come on, Henry. I should take you home before Regina loses another cog in her wacked up screws." Emma said, grimacing.

"Bye, guys!" Ruby said, smiling.

"Bye!"

Granny, Emma and Henry walked out and Ashley sighed loudly, looking at her watch.

"I should probably get home, too. The baby's been a little fussy lately."

"Oh, party's over?" Ruby pouted. Ashley laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Get better soon. Bye guys."

"Bye." Ashley walked out and Ruby looked at Mary Margaret.

"You're awfully quiet." She said. Mary Margaret sighed.

"Just worried about you."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Sure...you just don't wanna go into town because everyone is still chucking a fit over you and David."

"What! No! I do actually care about you Ruby!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, deeply offended.

"Oh, I know. But come on. Dr. Whale said I'm fine. Clearly you're here hiding out."

"No..." Mary Margaret said, but it sounded hesitant and Ruby laughed.

"It's okay, y'know! I know it sucks being called the town "slut"...but I promise you they WILL get over this."

"Until then, can I hide in here?" Mary Margaret asked sadly. Ruby sighed.

"No, you can't. Because you should be going out there and fighting for what you believe in, not hiding from it."

Mary Margaret smiled.

"I know...maybe you're right." Ruby smiled at her, then winced.

"I need to pee."

"Need help?" Mary Margaret asked as Ruby threw the covers off herself.

"I'm pretty sure I can get to the toilet by my-"

Ruby was silenced by a deep throbbing in her temples.

And another image-

_The wolf howled and ran through the trees. It would find a victim, no matter what. A young boy was on the main road, skipping along and laughing. The wolf tore into him with no remorse, the feel of blood in it's mouth bringing it to life-_

"STOP!" Ruby yelled, clutching her head.

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret looked in shock as Ruby curled into a fetal position, her whole body shaking as she cradled her head with her hands and kept yelling. Mary Margaret ran into the hallway.

"DR. WHALE!"

Dr. Whale looked up from his paperwork and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Ruby!" Mary Margaret gasped, running up to him. Dr. Whale ran past her and entered Ruby's room.

"Mary Margaret, go to one of the nurses and ask for a sedative. NOW!"

Mary Margaret ran from the room and Dr. Whale tried to restrain Ruby.

"Ruby it's okay!"

But his words were drowned out by her screams. He felt her go stiff and she turned to look at him-

Her mouth opened wide and she snapped at him, her eyes glowing gold. Dr. Whale looked at her in shock as Mary Margaret came into the room.

"HERE!"

Dr. Whale took the syringe off her and stabbed it into Ruby's neck. Ruby stiffened and gasped in pain, but her eyes closed and her body relaxed as the sedative traveled through her veins, knocking her out.

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Whale asked.

"I don't know! One minute she was okay, and the next-"

Dr. Whale sighed and looked at Ruby.

"I need to call Madam Mayor. Immediately."**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Storybrooke, Maine

"What on earth is going on?"

Regina Mills walked into the hospital with an air of hostility and superiority.

It was hard not to be intimidated by someone who gave off such a strong character.

Dr. Whale cleared his throat and bowed his head slightly.

"Madam Mayor." He said firmly.

"I asked a question, Dr. Whale. It is eleven o'clock at night and my son is asleep at home. I have to return to him before he goes running off again, like he always does." She muttered the last part, her lips forming a tight line.

Emma coming into Henry's life was not a good thing, from her point of view.

"It's Ruby, Madam Mayor." Dr. Whale said, leading her forward.

"Ruby...the waitress? What's happened?" Regina asked, a spark of concern in her voice. She may seem harsh, but she did care for her people. Dr. Whale smiled at her sadly, glad she was such a thoughtful mayor.

"She collapsed earlier in the day and hit her head. Sheriff Swan brought her in, and she woke up fine. But...she began experiencing delusions. She was screaming and clutching her head..." He opened the door and Regina walked in to see Ruby being held down with constrains on a bed, her face peaceful in sleep.

"So you tied her down like some mad woman?" Regina asked, cocking an eyebrow. Dr. Whale sighed.

"I had no choice. She was harmful. To herself and others...she...she tried to bite me..."

"How awful." Regina said, though there was no sympathy in her voice. She walked up to Ruby and looked at her, sighing.

"What does this have to do with me, Dr. Whale?" Regina asked, sounding bored. Dr. Whale closed the door behind them.

"Her eyes glowed gold."

Regina froze. Her eyes went wide and her breathing became ragged. She turned and glared at him.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

"Her eyes! They glowed...a golden color! Before she tried to bite me! I...I don't understand how!" Dr. Whale said, looking at her in confusion.

"Perhaps...it was the lights." Regina said, her heart beating frantically.

Because it could not be...

Ruby could not be becoming a werewolf.

It was impossible...

"Maybe...I can't be sure...but it was strange..."

"You say she is a danger...to herself and others?" Regina said, licking her lips.

"I would say so...yes. She's...not herself."

"Then I'll have her taken down to the psychiatric ward until she's ready to come out." Regina said. Dr. Whale looked at her in shock.

"I don't think that's needed-"

"You told me yourself, she's a danger to herself and others. I will not have someone like that walking the streets of Storybrooke!"

"Regina...you can't keep people in there against their will!" Dr. Whale hissed, his anger lashing out. Regina glared at him with wide eyes for a minute, her own anger getting the better of her.

"I don't pay you for your opinion, Dr. Whale. I pay you to do what I say! So do what I say! Take her down there and make sure she stays down there until I say so!" Regina barked. Dr. Whale looked at her, then sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Madam Mayor."

"Good."

Regina left without a word, a smirk slowly forming on her face.

Dr. Whale sighed, his heart racing as he looked at the young woman strapped to the bed. He licked his lips and nodded to himself.

He would take her down to the psychiatric ward.

Then again...Regina never told him what cell to put her in...

A smile formed on his lips and he nodded to himself again.

Oh, he was going to take Ruby down to the psychiatric ward.

He was just going to make sure she had a cellmate.

* * *

><p><span>Storybrooke, Maine<span>

"Ruby...Ruby you've gotta wake up!"

She opened her eyes, and blinked several times, trying to get rid of the blurry spots that hazed her vision.

"What's...what's going on?" She breathed, trying to sit up. She felt small hands on her back and jumped, turning around.

A young woman with brown hair and bright green eyes looked at her and she gasped in shock.

"I...I know you!" She whispered. The girl looked at her with haunting eyes. She looked sick, and defeated.

"You do." She said hollowly, sitting down and wrapping her arms around her legs. Ruby wracked her memory, trying to figure it out.

Then she took in her surroundings and looked at the girl in horror.

"Where am I?" She demanded. The girl looked at her with no emotion.

"Wherever Madam Mayor wants you to be." She whispered.

"Regina? What does she have to do with this!" Ruby asked, getting up and walking over to the cell door. She looked down and noticed she was in blue scrubs.

"What the hell is going on!" Ruby yelled. She looked out of the tiny window in the door.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" She screamed, banging on it.

"It won't help! You're not going anywhere! Not as long as the Queen wants you in here."

"She's no Queen if she's keeping people locked up in here! You tell me what's going on right now!" Ruby screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

The girl looked at her, and nodded.

"Sit down...I'll tell you everything..."

**FLASHBACK**

She woke with a start, gasping for air.

She was not home. She could already tell that much.

The trees around her were not green and full of life.

Brown...withering away...

She sat up slowly and looked around her.

She must be dreaming. This couldn't be real!

"The curse...it happened..." She whispered to herself.

"Rumpelstiltskin..." She whispered.

And with the thought of her love still in her mind and his name still on her lips, she tore off into the woods, running as fast as she could through them.

She came across a strange, black road. There were tiny rocks and dirt around it.

"Where in the world am I?"

A loud honk sounded and she jumped into the air, screaming.

A large metal...something with bright blue and red lights pulled up to her.

She looked at it in shock, her eyes wide.

"You alright there, madam?" The person inside the large-metal something looked at her with a frown on his face and she blinked several times.

"The Evil Queen...she cast a curse on our world! I don't know where I am!" She explained. The guy looked at her in disbelief.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked.

"NO! The Evil Queen, she...she did something...but what? Where are we?" She asked again. The guy raised his eyebrows.

"Evil Queen? Okay, look why don't I take you into town and a doctor can take a look at you, alright?"

"Yes! Doc, the dwarf! He can help me!" She said excitedly, nodding.

"Right...the dwarf." The man said, chuckling. He got out of the large metal something and opened a door that led inside it. She looked at it.

"What is this thing?"

The man laughed.

"Come on, are you serious?" She merely looked at him and he sighed.

"You are on something...it's a car. A vehicle. Something that takes you from one place to another?" He said slowly, his eyes wide.

"Like a carriage?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Sure, like a carriage. Think of the lights as the horses." He said, sighing. She nodded.

"Very...well..."

She got into the..._car _and the man got back into the front seat. The car rumbled beneath her and she jumped.

"It's a strange carriage!" She said, looking around. The guy laughed.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Uh, Graham. Sheriff Graham. And you?"

"Belle. My name is Belle."

The guy stopped the car and turned to look at her. His eyes went wide-

And he burst out laughing hysterically. Belle looked at him in shock.

"What is so funny?"

"I get it now! You've just come back from some sort of convention or something, haven't you? You're pretending to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast, I mean look at your dress! Look at your hair!" He gasped out, tears leaking down his cheeks. Belle looked down at her blue and white dress and looked at the man in anger.

"My name is Belle! And what convention are you talking about!" She asked, confused. He wiped the tears, but started the car again, shaking his head.

"Oh man, this is the best day of the job I've ever had!" He said, wiping his eyes. They drove in silence and Belle marveled over her surroundings.

What evil world had then queen taken them too? Nothing was the same. Everything was different. The last thing she remembered was walking through the woods with Red, who was telling her about Snow White's child and how the Evil Queen had prepared a curse to use against all of them...

Belle had been about to ask how they had gotten the information that Snow White's child would be their savior when the mist had come.

And then she woke up here, in this strange world where everything was different.

"Hey, you hungry?" Sheriff Graham asked. Belle pondered and realized she actually was.

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, I'll take you over to Granny's Diner. She can get you a place to stay, she's a got a mini hotel as well."

"Granny..." Belle said, thinking. They pulled up to a large sign that said 'Granny's Diner' and Sheriff Graham opened the door for her.

"Oh my...this world is so strange..." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. He led her inside and everyone stared at her.

"Hey, Graham! What can I...get you?" A young woman asked, looking at Belle in astonishment.

And Belle gasped.

She would know that face from anywhere.

"RED!"

She hugged her tightly and the girl did not hug her back. She looked at her, hurt and the girl was looking at Belle as if she was crazy.

"Uhm...who are you?" She asked, confused.

"It's me, Belle!" She exclaimed happily, glad she had found a friend.

"Belle?" She said, confused again. Sheriff Graham rolled his eyes.

"She's some comic convention geek. Thinks she's Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Look at the dress." He said. The girl looked her over and nodded.

"Ohhhhh...cool man! Wish I could cos-play!" She said, sighing. Belle looked at her.

"You...don't remember me at all, Red?" She asked thickly. The girl chuckled.

"First of all, my name isn't Red. It's Ruby. And second of all...you gotta change the outfit, cause you're getting a lot of looks." Ruby said, looking at everyone who was looking at the girl.

"This must be a part of the Evil Queen's curse...none of you can remember anything." Belle whispered.

"Right..." Ruby looked at Sheriff Graham, who rolled his eyes again.

"Oh, god! What happened to Happily Ever After? To my Kingdom! TO YOU! To..." She stopped, her heart almost dropping to the floor.

"Rumpelstiltskin..." She whispered.

"Rumpelstiltskin? Jesus how big was this cos-play group of yours?" Sheriff Graham said, laughing. Ruby laughed with him.

"You're not in Happily Ever After, friend. No such place. Duh. Welcome to the lovely town of Storybrooke, Maine." She said, smiling widely. Belle looked at her, and sighed.

"I...need some rest." She whispered.

"We've got a hotel you can stay at...and Granny makes some amazing hangover food!"

"Granny? She's here!"

"Uh...yeah...you know her?" Ruby asked.

"Take me to her!" Belle said, glowing.

"Oh...kay?" Ruby walked away and returned a minute later with an old woman on her arm.

"Ruby what is going on-"

"Granny!" Belle hugged her tightly and the woman gasped in shock.

"Who in the devil are you?" The woman asked, pulling her off. Belle felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"Oh god, none of you remember at all!" She exclaimed sadly.

"Alright, she's making a scene, can you please just get her some water and sleep?" Sheriff Graham whispered to Ruby.

"Got it. Come on uh...Belle. Let's get you to a bed so you can rest."

Ruby led an exhausted and emotional Belle away from the Diner and to the Hotel.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh my god...Belle." Ruby whispered. Belle nodded and Ruby looked at her in shock.

"I thought...I thought you left town! That's what-"

"Regina said? Of course that's what she said! She found out what I did...and she knew if the truth came out everything would be ruined. So she locked me up in here."

"The truth? I don't understand..."

"You must be remembering something! That's why she's got you down here!" Belle said fiercely. Ruby sighed.

"I don't know anything! I mean...I've been getting these headaches, but that's it! What's the truth?" Ruby said angrily.

"What do you think I was doing for those two weeks, locked in my room, Ruby? I was writing down everything I could remember about everyone..."

**FLASHBACK**

There it was, in front of her in a leather bound book.

Everyone's stories. Now they would never be forgotten.

She would present this to everyone she could and hope it would jog someone's memory...

Someone had to bring the Evil Queen down...

Someone had to get them back home.

She remembered what Red had told her about Snow White's daughter.

She didn't know if the information was correct. She never found out where the source had come from.

But she DID know that the source said Snow White's daughter would save them all on her 28th birthday.

28 years. 28 years and everything would be okay.

She knew the first person she would be presenting the book to.

She took a deep breath.

She just hoped Ruby would believe her.

She left her room and walked down the stairs.

"Ruby...I have something to-"

She stopped dead, her heart racing.

The Evil Queen stood in front of her, a smirk on her face.

"Hello...I don't believe we've met before." She said, holding her hand out.

"You!" Belle spat out angrily, stepping back. Regina's smile faded and she glared at her.

"'Me' what?" She whispered, stepping forward.

"Don't think for a second that you'll get away with this, Evil Queen! If I won't stop you, Snow White's child will!" Belle said bravely. Regina laughed.

"Well, look who decided to remember everything she wasn't supposed to." She said, her voice full of malice.

"You won't win this." Belle said. Regina opened her mouth to say something, but noticed the book in Belle's hands.

"What is that?" She whispered.

"The truth." Belle whispered back.

"Give. That. To. Me. NOW!"

"NEVER!"

Regina stepped forward and Belle sucked her breath in-

And struck her fist out, connecting with her face. Regina fell to the floor in shock and Belle ran for her life, as fast as she could away from the hotel. She heard the sound of sirens behind her and heard Regina call out "GRAHAM!"

Belle ran even faster, ripping her dress on a twig as she entered a bunch of bushes and ran into a small area of woods before arriving at a school. She ran into the school building, and heard shouts behind her.

"BELLE!"

She ran into the first room she found and stashed the book in the underside of the first table. She made sure it stuck there, then ran toward the window-

But she didn't make it. Arms wrapped around her waist and she struggled.

"SHE'S LYING! SHE'S DOOMED US ALL! WE HAVE TO STOP HER!"

Something sharp slammed into her neck and she faded before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I woke up here and...I've been here ever since."

"A book...is it called "Once Upon A Time"?" Ruby asked breathlessly. Belle shook her head.

"I...I never gave it a title."

"Did it have pictures in it?"

"No. It was just a book. A normal book." Belle said, sighing. Ruby frowned.

"Henry...Regina's kid...he's got some book that he always carries around. It's called 'Once Upon A Time'...he told me I was Red Riding Hood."

"HE DID?" Belle stood up excitedly, a grin on her face. It looked like her face wasn't used to smiling. It looked like it pained her to use her smiling muscles for once.

"Yeah...is that the story you wrote? That I'm...Red Riding Hood?" Ruby asked. She started to wonder if Belle really did belong in psychiatric ward, and was scared that this crazy woman was her cellmate.

"Yes! But of course, you don't believe me...I need to meet this Henry kid! He's Regina's son?"

"Yes...adopted son. His real mom is named Emma Swan. She's the sheriff in town."

Belle looked at her and gasped, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Emma...Oh she's here. She's here, that's why everything is changing! That's why Regina looks so worried every time she comes here! Emma's here, she's breaking the curse!"

"What...are you on about?" Ruby asked, confused. Belle looked at her.

"I need to get out of here! Both of us do!"

"Well, yeah! That's what I've been trying to say-"

Ruby gasped as an all too familiar feeling ripped through her brain...

_The wolf howled at the full moon, joy ripping through it's body at the sight of the boy's mangled remains. It needed to kill again. It did not matter who it murdered, as long as the feel of blood in it's throat became present once more-_

Ruby's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she faintly heard Belle call her name in worry before everything turned black.**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Happily Ever After, Fairytale World

_"Red! No! PLEASE! RED, IT'S ME! RED STOP!"_

Red woke up gasping, sweat covering her forehead and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Peter..." She whispered.

Another nightmare. Another reminder of the horror she had committed.

She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself, but the guilt remained fresh.

She would never forgive herself for what she did.

She'd never had a nightmare as vivid as this. She could almost feel the blood in the back of her throat.

She needed air. Before she hurled right here.

Red heard someone clear their throat and looked beside her. Belle was fast asleep, curled up tightly and frowning.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one having nightmares tonight.

Red sighed and opened the flap of the carriage to see Baelfire sitting on the ground with his back against a tree, tapping his leg anxiously and staring at the fire.

"You don't have to keep watch, you know. I can take over." Red whispered, stepping down off the carriage. He shrugged, but smiled at her.

"The carriage comfortable?"

Red chuckled. Her and Belle had been gathering provisions for their journey to Rumpelstiltskin's castle when Baelfire had shown up with a carriage. They asked him where he'd gotten it from and he'd said they needed to hurry...he'd stolen it.

"You know I still don't agree with theft." Baelfire laughed at her comment.

"Neither do I. But...she really wants to see him. I can't deny a lady of her wish." He said, sighing. Red sat down beside him.

"What happened?"

He looked at her, confused.

"With what?"

Red looked at him with knowing eyes.

"I can tell you've lost someone you love...and I can tell it has something to do with Rumpelstiltskin. You flinch every time someone mentions him...and I can tell you are dreading to go to his castle."

Baelfire didn't respond, but she pressed on anyway.

"If you don't want to go to his castle, then why didn't you just leave us? Why did you come back?"

"I told you...Belle wants to see him. I couldn't...I couldn't leave her. Not after risking my own life to save her."

Red thought about what he said, and knew there was more to it. Her heart dropped as she came to a conclusion.

"You aren't...you aren't going to..to kill him, are you?" She asked. His eyes went wide and he shook his head vigorously.

"What? No! Of course not!" Red breathed a sigh of relief, but turned soft at the look on his face.

It looked like he was struggling to even think about anything, fighting against himself.

"You can tell me...I've...I've lost someone I love, too." She whispered, thinking about Peter. He sighed and looked at her, then at the carriage.

"You can't tell her what I'm about to tell you..." Red looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

He sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm...Rumpelstiltskin's son."

Red gasped and stared at him in shock.

"What?" She whispered.

"Many years ago, Rumpelstiltskin...my father, became the Dark One to ensure my safety from being recruited by the Kingdom. They were recruiting kids to join the army against the Ogres. He was just trying to protect me, to stop me from being taken by the King's Men...but it was pointless. The power...it took him over. He became...someone else. And...I left him. I was scared...so scared of what he had become..._for me._ I was planning on hiding out in the woods, but the soldiers found me on the road and took me away. I was trained to join their ranks and...I've been there ever since. I haven't contacted my father...haven't seen him since then. He probably believes I'm dead."

Red took this information without really processing it.

Rumpelstiltskin...a son!

And it was him! Baelfire!

"Why...why don't you want to see him, then?" He looked at her in shock.

"Because, Red! I left him! Turned away from him! I was...ashamed! Ashamed of my own family! Of the man who risked his entire life just to keep me safe! And my shame made him become crazy with power! I regret it...I regret it with every fiber in my being. I want to see him, but at the same time...I don't want to. I don't want to look him in the eye and tell him I am sorry for what I have done. I am afraid...he won't forgive me. I am afraid that he is now...ashamed of me."

"You'll never know if you don't do it." Red whispered and he nodded.

"I know...that's why I didn't leave. I was contemplating it the entire time I was walking back to the village to find transport. And then I decided...I need his forgiveness. I can't...I can't keep living like this. With this guilt inside me, it's...it's eating me alive."

Red looked at him, still in shock, but sad over his situation. She couldn't imagine having Granny become something dark and evil just to keep her safe, and then having to run away from her out of fear only to be caught by the King's Men and whisked away to serve an army she had no connection to.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. For everything." She said, touching his hand. He flinched at first, then gripped her hand lightly and looked at the carriage, where Belle was still fast asleep.

"There's another reason I want to go to his castle. Another reason I want to confront him." He said hoarsely, smiling slightly.

"What is it?"

Baelfire looked at her.

"She's the key to saving him. The way she talks about him...her love for him is so strong. I always thought True Love's Kiss was a myth, but from what she's told me...it turns out it isn't...maybe she can save him. Maybe she can bring my father back to me."

Red looked into his eyes and saw that even if Belle were to bring his father back, the guilt would never leave him.

"And what is the key? To saving you?" She whispered softly. He looked at her with gentle eyes and Red found herself getting lost in them. They simply stared at each other for awhile before Baelfire finally cleared his throat and looked at the fire.

"I, uh...I'm not sure...yet." He said, sighing. Red shifted from her position, but looked at him once more.

"Why? Why did you trust me with this information? And why don't you want Belle to know?" She asked. He sighed again.

"I don't want Belle to know what I did to my father. She'll be disgusted with me, I'm sure of it. And...I like her. She's beautiful young woman and if she is the key to saving my father, I don't want her to hate me."

"Belle is too caring. I don't believe she could ever hate anyone, no matter what they've done." Red said to him. He shrugged.

"Perhaps, but for now...I'd like to keep it from her. Just for now...until it's...necessary, for her to know." Baelfire said, nodding. Red nodded with him and waited, but he did not talk.

"And my first question?"

He chuckled and looked at her.

"To be honest...there's something about you. Something about you that makes me believe...that makes me know I can trust you."

"What is it?" Red asked. He shrugged.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><span>Storybrooke, Maine<span>

"Ruby...are you okay?"

Ruby's head pounded as she opened her eyes. She groaned and tried sitting up, and felt small hands at her back.

"Slowly...don't hurt yourself." She looked up and saw green eyes looking back at her.

"Belle? What...what happened?"

"I don't know. You were clutching your head and yelling and the next thing I knew you were on the floor, unconscious."

"It's these damn headaches..." Ruby lied. Worry clutched at her insides.

Where were all these flashes of wolves coming from?

"Headaches don't make you faint...well, usually they don't. Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ruby lied again. She didn't want Belle to know about these flashes of hers. The girl was crazy enough as it was. Belle was pacing and looked at Ruby.

"So this Henry kid. He has the book now?"

"What book?" Ruby asked, confused.

"The book, the book I wrote!"

"What-I don't know! I told you, he just carries around this book all day called 'Once Upon A Time'! That's all I know!"

"That's my book. If he said you're Red Riding Hood then it's definitely my book!"

"Well okay, but there isn't much we can do now, is there?"

"YES! We need to get out of here!" Belle said fiercely. Ruby looked at her.

"Don't you think I know that? But how the hell are we gonna manage it, huh?"

Belle grinned wickedly and clapped her hands together.

"I think I might have an idea..."

* * *

><p><span>Storybrooke, Maine<span>

"That's two dollars and forty five cents."

Emma pulled out three one dollar notes from her back pocket and slammed it on top of the table.

"Keep the change! Thanks!"

She grabbed the flowers off the lady and started walking toward Ruby's room, a smile on her face. Henry trailed behind her, his book wrapped under his arm.

Granny needed someone to bring Ruby home and Emma had volunteered. After all, Ruby was one of her closest friends in Storybrooke and one of the only people to immediately welcome her when she moved into town.

And besides, Henry had practically begged her to do it. He was just as close with Ruby as Emma was.

Emma opened the door-

And found the bed empty.

"What the-"

"She's not here, Miss Swan."

Emma wheeled around and saw Regina Mills sitting on a stool. Emma could've sworn she wasn't there a second ago.

"Where did you come from? And what do you mean she isn't here? Did she leave by herself?" Regina stood up and sighed.

"So many questions...No, she didn't leave by herself. She had another one of her fits last night. She was thrashing and screaming...she almost bit Dr. Whale...she became a danger, not only to herself, but to others. So Dr. Whale and I came to a decision to send her to Boston for a psychological evaluation. We're keeping up to date with her progress and as soon as she gets better, she'll be welcomed right back home."

Emma almost punched Regina right then and there.

"And you didn't think to contact her poor Grandma and tell her what happened? You can't just cart someone off to Boston without telling anyone!" Emma growled angrily.

"As I said, she was a danger to herself and others. She'll be back home in no time, there's nothing to worry about. Good day, Miss Swan. And Henry...I expect you back home by four."

"But I have school in less than thirty minutes! And school finishes at three thirty! I'll only have an hour with Emma!" Henry whined.

"Four o'clock sharp, young man!" Regina said sharply. She nodded to both of them and Henry looked up at Emma.

"She's lying! No one can leave Storybrooke! You know that, Emma!" He whispered, holding up his book. Emma looked at him and sighed, then looked at Regina's retreating figure.

"You know, I don't usually buy into this whole 'curse' thing, kid...but for once...I think you might be onto something."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Happily Ever After, Fairytale World

Belle flew from the carriage as they came to a stop at a grand gate.

"Belle! WAIT!" Red yelled. Belle did not listen to her. She pounded on the front door-

And was surprised when it opened.

She rushed inside, beaming at the familiar entrance.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" She called. Her voice echoed in the empty hall and she frowned.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" She called again. Red and Baelfire entered slowly and Red exchanged glances with Baelfire, who was looking around the place sadly. Red gripped his hand and he looked at her. She nodded at him, smiling and he smiled back at her.

"Thank you." He mouthed.

"I don't understand! He's not here!" Belle said, turning to them in frustration.

"Where could he be?" Red asked.

"I don't know!" Belle exclaimed, tears falling down her cheeks. Red clutched her friend's shoulders tightly.

"We will find him, Belle! I promise!" Belle looked at her in horror.

"What if the Queen has done something to him?" She whispered. Red shook her head.

"He's the most powerful man in the world. She can't hurt him!"

"She has power, too! And she can hurt him! That's why she wanted me!" Baelfire stepped forward suddenly, drawing his sword from his waist.

"Exactly! The only way she can get to him is through you! Which means we need to keep you safe! And to be honest with you, Belle...I don't think you're safe here! Not without Rumpelstiltskin here! She may have spies watching this place in case you return! We should leave!" He said fiercely.

"But what if he returns?" She said with worry. Red shook her, Baelfire's comment making her anxious.

"Belle, if Baelfire is right, then you aren't safe here! I was a fool to agree to coming here! I never even spared a thought that she might have spies here! We need to get you out of here! We can go see Snow and see if she can help us! Maybe there is a way we can find Rumpelstiltskin and have him come to us! She's visited him many times!"

Belle looked at her with tears in her eyes, unsure. Baelfire gripped her hand.

"Belle. We must go." He said, nodding. She sighed, but nodded and gripped his hand tightly.

"To Snow White, then?" She asked. Red nodded and they ran back to the carriage as fast as they could, Baelfire's sword still drawn.

* * *

><p><span>Happily Ever After, Fairytale World<span>

"We should stop for a rest. It's getting warm." Baelfire said, sighing. Red looked up in the sky with worry. A week and a half until the next full moon...

_Just keep your cloak on, Red. You'll feel the discomfort for sure, but as long as you keep the hood on, you won't hurt anyone. _She thought to herself. The carriage came to a stop and Baelfire hopped down, immediately gathering wood and branches around them to build a fire. Belle curled her knees under her and smiled at Red.

"Do you like Baelfire?" She asked. Red looked at her, taken aback, but nodded.

"He is a nice man. He risked his life to save you." She said, smiling. Belle chuckled.

"I meant...do you _like _Baelfire?" She said, her eyes glimmering with excitement. Red blushed deeply, but shook her head.

"No, no...I...I don't think I can ever love again. I...I lost someone I love. Recently." She whispered. Belle gasped, and looked at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Red."

"It's okay...going on this adventure has actually helped me to forget about what happened to him. It still hurts though, to think about it."

"How did he...?" Belle trailed off. Red sighed.

"He was viciously attacked. By...a wolf..." She mumbled the last part and Belle's hand flew to her chest in shock.

"Oh, how awful!" She exclaimed. Red nodded, guilt rising in her chest.

"It was..." Belle shook her head.

"And here I am, just asking you if you like Baelfire..."

More guilt rose in Red's chest and she blushed once more.

"Would it be bad to say that...I think I do?" She whispered. Belle looked at her in shock, but her eyes became soft after awhile.

"Oh, no of course not, Red! You can't expect to dwell on your lost love forever..." Belle whispered back.

"No, I know, it's just...it only happened a few months ago and...when I'm around Baelfire I feel...complete? Does that make sense?" She asked. Belle smiled at her happily.

"Oh of course it does. It's how I feel when I'm with Rumpelstiltskin. He is your true love, Red."

Red chuckled and shook her head vigorously.

"Oh no. Peter was my true love. Of that, I am sure. I may have lost him...but I am positive I will never love someone as much as I did him."

"And did you feel the same way about Peter? That he...completed you?" Belle asked, amused.

Red was about to agree, but stopped short.

The truth was...no.

There was no doubt in her mind that she did indeed love Peter.

She would get that giddy feeling in her stomach...that sense of excitement.

But when she saw Baelfire...

Of course, the same feelings rose in her stomach. Butterflies. Excitement. Nausea...

But she also saw light. Golden light.

It was as if her life was nothing but a dark tunnel, filled with horror and guilt and grief.

But he was the golden light at the end.

Her savior.

And the more she thought about it, the more she realized.

Her guilt for what she had done to Peter was more out of guilt of how she had killed him, not of how she had murdered the man she loved.

So perhaps...perhaps Belle was right? Perhaps Baelfire was her true love...

Red shook her head and sighed.

"No...Peter was my true love. Of that I am sure." She said, nodding. Belle chuckled.

"If you're sure..." She whispered. She yawned loudly and Red giggled.

"Come on. Bed for you!"

"Oh come on!" Belle said, frowning, but Red shushed her and grabbed a blanket from the corner of the carriage and draped it over Belle, who laughed.

"Oh, fine. _Mother._" She said, saying the last word sarcastically. Red chuckled as Belle curled up under the blanket and closed her eyes. Red stayed with her, watching her until she was positive Belle was truly asleep.

It was good to have a friend back. Snow had always been there for her, of course, but she'd been distant lately since returning from her attempt to get to Prince James. Red had given her time to heal her broken heart, but she had missed have someone to talk to.

She got up and walked outside of the carriage, where Baelfire was striking two rocks together against the branches.

A fire caught onto some leaves and sparked a fume, which turned into a fire quickly. He grinned up at Red, who giggled.

She'd been laughing a lot, lately, thanks to her new companions.

"How are you feeling?" Red asked, sitting down next to him. He looked at the carriage warningly and she shook her head.

"She's asleep." She said, smiling.

"Still..." He hesitated and Red chuckled.

"Okay...how are you feeling?" She whispered. Baelfire laughed quietly but shrugged.

"I'm...alright. I just...being inside that castle and knowing that he lives there...it made me miss him even more. I wish...I wish he had been there. But at the same time...I don't think I would've had a good enough apology for him. I looked up to him for so long...and then I just simply left him." He whispered, closing his eyes as a light breeze rolled through. Red pulled her cloak closer to her body and nodded.

"I understand...it's hard losing someone who you looked up to so much. I lost my parents at a young age." She whispered. She looked into the fire and sighed loudly.

Her life was filled with nothing but grief and loss.

"I'm sorry...I lost my mother at a young age as well." He said, gripping her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"We are the same, then." She said. He chuckled.

"I guess we are."

They stayed silent for awhile, watching the fire and Red's feelings were still going haywire.

Butterflies were still rolling in her stomach.

But talking with him also felt natural. It was easy to talk to him.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why do you wear that hood all the time?" He asked, chuckling. Red's heart dropped.

"Um...my Granny...she tells me to wear it all the time. We uh...we have a lot of wolves around here and she says the color red repels them." Red said truthfully. That was the lie Granny fed to her before she found out she WAS the wolf. Baelfire laughed and looked at her, amused.

"You do know it's a myth, right? That red repels wolves?" He said, winking at her. She shrugged.

"Mustn't be if it stops me from becoming one." She blurted out. She clapped her hand over her mouth, but the damage was done. Baelfire looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing! I was...it was...I was just joking!" Red said anxiously, shaking her head. Baelfire looked at her.

"I can tell you're telling the truth. The look in your eyes tells me so. Are you...are you a werewolf?" He whispered. Red looked at him for a full minute, tears brimming her eyes.

She didn't want him to find out!

She never wanted ANYONE to find out.

But the damage was done.

She sighed, and nodded slowly, her tears finally spilling over.

"The hood...the hood stops me from turning every full moon. That's why I wear it all the time." She whispered. Baelfire looked at her sadly.

"Who? Who would put such a curse on someone as harmless as you?" He whispered sadly. She shook her head.

"It isn't a curse, it's...genetic. Granny was turned at a young age, and the disease passed onto my mother, and onto me. There's...there's nothing I can do. It's part of who I am."

"Perhaps True Love's Kiss can break it!" Baelfire said, smiling at her. She smiled at him sadly, but shook her head.

"It wasn't magic that caused this. Besides...I had my true love, and his kiss did not save me." She said, sighing.

"Well, perhaps he wasn't your true love." Baelfire said, looking at her meaningfully. Red glared at him, but a deep blush was rising on her cheeks.

"You didn't know him. You have no right to say that!"

"There's no need to get angry! I was simply saying that-"

"I'm going for a walk." Red got up and started walking into the woods.

"Red, wait! It's dangerous in there!"

"I can look after myself!" She growled. She wasn't sure why she was so angry.

Peter was her true love. Him telling her otherwise meant nothing...

It wasn't until she was sitting against a tree with only the night air chilling her bones that she realized the only reason she was angry was because a small part of her believed he may have been telling the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Storybrooke, Maine

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Ruby rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of the headache pulsating through her brain.

"It has to. Usually the guards ignore me, but it's just the nurse, and she's a little sympathetic. She'll come in if she hears you're in pain."

"And you're positive it's the right time?" Belle rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ruby! When there's two guards in the hallway, that means it's daytime. When there's one, the evening. When there's no guards, but the nurse patrols every so often, it means it's pretty late at night and she's the only one here. She's gone past our door twice now. This is the perfect time!"

Ruby shook herself and nodded.

"Okay...and are you sure you can do this?" Ruby asked Belle. She nodded and swung her arms, taking deep breaths.

"Sure can. I've been waiting to get out of here for 28 years." Red looked at her, confused, but shrugged it off.

The girl was crazy, anyway.

"Alright."

Ruby sucked her breath in-

And screamed as loud as she could at the top of her voice.

She dropped to the floor and kept screaming, clutching her head.

This wasn't doing any good to her headache, but she'd rather have her brain hurt than be stuck in here for one more second.

She heard keys jangle and the door opened, light cracking through.

"What the hell is the matter with-"

Belle jumped on top of the nurse and slammed her to the floor. The woman fought back but Belle slammed her head into the concrete floor and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She was unconscious. Ruby checked for a pulse, and released the breath she was holding in when she found one.

"COME ON!" Belle whispered fiercely. She grabbed the nurse's keys and looked in the hallway, Ruby right behind her.

"Let's go." She whispered. They both walked down the hallway-

And Ruby stopped, her heart thundering in her chest and her headache becoming less intense.

She felt as if her entire universe was collapsing-

And forming in the room beside her.

"Ruby!"

"There's someone in there." Ruby whispered, nodding at the closed door beside her.

"Ruby, seriously! We have to go! If Regina comes-"

"There's someone in there, Belle! We have to help them!" Ruby said angrily.

Whoever was in this room, Ruby knew she couldn't leave them behind.

Belle sighed, but walked forward and tried the keys on the door.

"Come on..." Ruby said anxiously, glancing around.

On the third key, the door opened. It swung forward and Belle gasped.

"Oh my god..."

Ruby ran inside-

And found a young man splayed out on a bed, his eyes closed and an IV in his arm.

"Baelfire..." Belle whispered.

"You know him?" Ruby asked, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, of course! He helped us out when we were in trouble, of course I know him! And you do, too! You just don't remember!" Belle whispered in frustration, tears falling down her cheeks.

Ruby blinked several times.

"Uh...okay." She said, shrugging. She ran forward and carefully took the IV out of his arm.

"Uh...hello?" She slapped his cheek lightly, but he didn't respond. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"You've gotta wake up uh...person...thing-"

Ruby gasped as cold fingers wrapped around her wrist.

And they weren't Belle's.

The young man opened his eyes and Ruby almost got lost in them.

Hazel green.

Gorgeous.

"Wh-where am I?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Uh...long story...what's your name?" Ruby asked.

"Who are you?" He whispered. He went to sit up and winced, almost yelling out, but Ruby stopped him, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"We gotta be incognito! We're kinda escaping a high tech facility here! Belle, help me!"

Belle ran over and put the young man's arm around her shoulders.

"Baelfire! I can't believe you've been my cellmate next door this entire time! I never even knew! But why has she got you in here? I thought maybe Regina was keeping me here as leverage against Rumpelstiltskin AS WELL as the fact that I know the truth. Do you know the truth, Baelfire?" She asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"My...my name isn't Baelfire...it's Adam." He said weakly. Belle sighed.

"I give up. None of you remember." She said sadly. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Can we focus on getting out of here, please!" She growled.

"Right!" Belle and Ruby whisked Adam away, glancing around every so often for people, but the place was completely deserted. Belle found the exit door and led them toward it when Adam looked up at Ruby.

"Who...who are you?" He whispered.

Ruby looked at him.

There was something about him...but she didn't know what.

Butterflies swirled in her stomach and she gulped.

"Ruby. My name is Ruby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Happily Ever After, Fairytale World

They arrived at the cottage late in the afternoon. Baelfire kept glancing at Red, opening his mouth, then closing it.

She knew he was working up to an apology.

"It's okay." She said, smiling. He sighed loudly, and smiled.

"I am sorry...for what I said. You're right, I don't know this true love of yours." He said, stopping the carriage. Red hopped down and smiled.

"It's okay." He chuckled.

"Right. Sorry."

"RED!"

Red spun around at the sound of an anxious voice-

And found Grumpy the dwarf running toward her at full speed.

"Grumpy! What is it?" She called, meeting him halfway.

"It' Snow! She's...she's...she's dead." He panted, tears in his eyes.

Red collapsed on the ground, her heart breaking.

"No..." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"How?" Baelfire demanded, kneeling next to Red and wrapping an arm around her. Red rested her head against his shoulder, in complete shock as Belle stood beside them.

"The Evil Queen...she disguised herself as an old lady and gave Snow an apple! A poisonous one! We...we found her on the floor...we were too late." Grumpy said, his shoulders sagging. Red looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Where's James?" She said hoarsely.

"He and Snow got separated. He was captured by King George's men. We were gathering provisions to travel to the castle and save him when...when it happened. We should've never left the cottage! We would've been there, we would've stopped Snow from eating the apple!" Grumpy growled in frustration.

"You had no way of knowing, Grumpy." Belle said softly.

"We...we need to save him! He is her true love! If he kisses her...he can save her!" Red sniffed, standing up. Granny, who was watching the entire interaction, stepped forward.

"Red...it's a full moon in less than four days. By the time you get to the castle..." She whispered.

"I don't care! I have to help Snow!" Red said fiercely.

"Tell us what we have to do!" Grumpy said. Red looked at him.

"Stay put! Keep Snow safe! We'll be back with James in no time!" Red looked at Baelfire and Belle, who looked at her with determination.

"I'm not forcing you to do this. Only come if you want to. I will leave regardless of if you want to join me." Red held her chin up. Baelfire chuckled.

"I always love a fight." He said. Red looked at him thankfully and he smiled softly at her. Belle grinned.

"As do I." Red smiled sadly, but stood straight.

"Then let's go rescue Prince James so he can bring back Snow." Baelfire clapped his hands in delight.

"Then let us gather food for ourselves! We have a long journey ahead of us!"

* * *

><p><span>Storybrooke, Maine<span>

"Come on! We'll be safe here!" Ruby panted, supporting Adam up the stairs.

"Where are we?" Belle asked.

"The Sheriff's apartment!" Belle stopped in her tracks and hissed.

"Are you kidding me? They'll be right under Regina's belt!" She growled. Ruby scoffed.

"Trust me, if anyone hates Regina, it's Emma."

"Emma! Emma's the Sheriff?" Belle exclaimed.

"Yes, I told you already, remember?" Ruby panted, pulling Adam up the next step. She pounded on the door as hard as she could and kept knocking.

"ALRIGHT! SETTLE DOWN!" Emma opened the door, yawning-

And her eyes went wide as she took in the sight before her.

"RUBY!"

"Little help here?" Ruby asked. Emma helped her support Adam through the door and sat him down on the couch.

"I'll get him water." Belle said.

"Who are you? What is this? What's going on!" Emma demanded, looking at Ruby.

"Did you know Regina keeps people hidden in a basement under the hospital?" Ruby said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Emma almost choked.

"What?" She yelled.

"Anybody who knows the truth. She shuts them in the basement under the hospital so they can't tell anybody else." Belle said, sitting next to Adam and giving him the glass.

"Here, Baelfire."

"I told...you...my name...Adam..." He panted, his whole hand shaking as he held the glass to his mouth. Belle frowned.

"And what exactly is 'the truth'?" Emma said, looking at Belle in suspicion.

"Emma, right? Belle." She said, holding out her hand. Emma shook it.

"You didn't answer my question." She said. Belle sighed.

"You're probably not going to believe me, but...everyone in this town is a fairytale character, brought to the real world by a curse cast by the Evil Queen. Regina." Belle said firmly. Emma looked at her-

Then rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Oh great. Henry got to you too, huh?" She said, sitting down. Belle sighed.

"Henry's telling the truth." Adam looked up and sighed.

"Feeling better?" Ruby asked, sitting next to him. He smiled.

"Much. Thank you...?" He looked at Belle.

"Belle. My name is Belle." She said, sighing.

"Belle. Thank you both for getting me out of there." He said hollowly.

"So, let me get this straight...Regina locked you up in..."

"A psychiatric hospital beneath the REAL hospital, yeah." Ruby said, nodding.

"Where you met Belle and Adam...and you all escaped?" Emma said, confused. Ruby nodded.

"Pretty much." Emma ran her hands through her hair.

"Regina is gonna flip out." She said, laughing.

"Who cares? She was keeping us there against our will!" Ruby said angrily.

"I know! And there's definitely going to be an investigation on this, you can guarantee that! But...no offense, but maybe there's a reason..."

"That I was in there?" Belle said angrily. Emma hesitated.

"No?"

"I'm not crazy, I'm telling the truth!" Belle said through gritted teeth. Emma sighed.

"Oh come on! Look it's impossible that-"

Ruby howled in pain and dropped to her knees as pressure began building in the back of her eyes.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Adam gripped her hand tightly and she felt a shiver run up her spine. The headache almost completely vanished. She looked up at him-

And almost gasped in shock as visions filled her mind.

_"Baelfire! We have to distract the guards!" She whispered fiercely. The man with hazel eyes looked at her and nodded.  
><em>

_"I know, Red! I'm thinking!" She looked up at the castle, her heart racing._

_"We better hope King George doesn't find us..."  
><em>

"RUBY!"

She was pulled back and she found herself on the floor. She sat up slowly, her vision blurry and heard someone moaning in front of her. Her vision cleared and she saw Adam looking at her with wide eyes.

"Did you-" She whispered.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"I...I called you Baelfire! And you were...you were dressed so strange...and we were at a castle..." Ruby babbled.

"You had a red hood on...we were going somewhere..." Adam whispered at the same time, moving closer to her.

"King George's castle!" They said at the same time.

"What are you two going on about?" Emma demanded. Belle knelled next to them both, excitement in her eyes.

"Oh my god. They're starting to remember!"

* * *

><p><span>Happily Ever After, Fairytale World<span>

****"Baelfire! We have to distract the guards!" Red whispered fiercely. Her, Belle and Baelfire were pressed against the stone wall of the castle, a few feet away from the entrance, where two guards were standing. Baelfire looked at her, troubled.

"I know, Red! I'm thinking!" She looked up at the castle, her heart racing.

"We better hope King George doesn't find us..." She muttered. Belle snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! Tell them you have a message from King Maurice. Tell them he's struggling with the Ogres and need his help!" Belle said. Baelfire bit his lip.

"It's not a bad idea. I just hope they buy it..."

"They will! You're armor is that of a soldier of the Kingdom!" She said excitedly. He nodded.

"Stay here..."

He ran out from behind the wall and Red's heart began hammering like crazy with worry.

His voice did not project, but they saw the guards nod as soon as Baelfire stopped talking.

They began walking away when Baelfire leaped at them and knocked their heads together as hard as he could. They both crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

He waved for Belle and Red to come forth.

"What did you do that for? You could've just let them leave!" Red whispered, running up to him.

"You need a disguise! There is no way we can just sneak into the dungeons!" He said, sighing. He began taking the armor off the men and looked up at Belle and Red.

"You'll wear their armor. The other guards will never know."

Red looked up at the full moon, biting her lip.

"Baelfire." She said anxiously. He looked at her and she nodded upwards. Belle was distracted, taking the other guards armor off. Baelfire sighed and whispered in Red's ear.

"There's nothing we can do. Try wearing the hood underneath the armor?" He said, shrugging. Red rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be tough."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it! Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Storybrooke, Maine

Ruby's hands shook as she lifted the glass to her lips, drinking deeply. Adam watched her in concern, his brow furrowing.

You okay?"

She simply nodded, holding the glass in her hands. Everything was so strange. Those flashes...they were memories, she was positive of it. They were too strong. Too distinct, to simply be a flash of nothing. And she was positive Adam was with her in this memory.

But she had called him Baelfire...

And Belle had said that was his name before Ruby had the flash...

How could she know that? Was she playing a trick on them?

Adam ran his fingers through his brown hair and sighed in frustration.

"What happened?" He whispered, confused. Ruby shook her head, then opened her mouth to speak.

"I...I don't know." She whispered back. He looked at her and ocean blue reflected on hazel green.

"I felt something. When we touched, I..." She said, breaking eye contact and looking at his hand. He chuckled under his breath.

"So did I." He muttered. She looked back at him, her heart racing. He leaned in without warning and Ruby couldn't think straight at all. She stayed completely still, her whole body numb. His lips were inches away from hers...

"Guys. Henry's here." Adam jumped away from Ruby, looking up at the door to see Emma standing there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. He nodded and got up, walking past her. Ruby looked at Emma sheepishly and Emma raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Ruby said, blushing. Emma shook her head, chuckling and exited the room with Ruby.

Henry and Belle were looking at each other, Henry's eyes filled with excitement and Belle's just as eager.

"I knew it! You're Belle!"

"I am!" She said, smiling widely. Without warning, he jumped at her and hugged her tightly.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed in shock, but Belle hugged him back just as tightly, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You believe me." He whispered.

"Of course I do." She whispered back.

"I thought everyone forgot!" He muffled into her shoulder.

"I could never forget. And I never will." She said, shaking her head.

"But, they don't remember and they refuse to believe me!" Henry said, pulling back from her. Belle tapped his nose with her finger and winked at him.

"Well then, it looks like it's our job to help them remember, isn't it?" She said, her accent thick with excitement. Henry nodded fervently.

"Um, what?" Emma said, confused. Henry looked at her, then Belle.

"She's the key, Belle. She's the key to helping everyone remember." He said, sniffing. Belle nodded.

"I know."

"I'm sorry, I'm what now?" Emma asked, stepping forward, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ruby looked at all of them in confusion.

Then, a lock clicked, the entrance door swung open and Mary Margaret walked in carrying brown paper bags full of groceries.

"Emma, I need some-" She stopped dead, looking at the visitors in her house.

"Um..." She spotted Ruby, and her face broke into a grin.

"Ruby! We found you! Regina told us she sent you to Boston, but we knew she was lying! Why are you dressed like that?" She asked, putting the groceries down and looking at Ruby worriedly, taking in her blue scrubs. Belle gasped as she got a full view of Mary Margaret.

"SNOW!" She yelled, barreling into Mary Margaret and hugging her. Mary Margaret's eyes went wide with shock and she looked at Emma.

"Who is this?" She asked, patting the girl on the back. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Someone who believes Henry's crazy theory." She said, sighing. Henry glared at his mother.

"You mean, believes the truth!" He said, huffing. Emma rolled her eyes again. Mary Margaret sighed as Belle stepped back, grinning widely. Mary Margaret's eyes went soft and she smiled.

"I know that it's a cool idea...this thought of me being Snow White...but I'm not. My name is Mary Margaret and I've lived in Storybrooke, Maine my entire life." Belle shook her head angrily.

"No, you're name is Snow White, your husband is Prince James and your daughter is standing right in front of you!" Belle said, pointing at Emma. Emma threw her hands into the air.

"I can't with these people." She said, shaking her head in disbelief. Henry pulled out his book and showed it to Mary Margaret.

"You gave me this, remember? That must mean you believe it a little bit!" He said, exasperated.

"Well-"

"Wait! Is that my book?" Belle exclaimed, taking it from Henry's hands. Belle flipped it open, her eyes wide.

"IT IS MY BOOK!"

"You wrote it?" Henry exclaimed. Ruby looked at her in shock.

"You told me it was a little black book!" She said, confused.

"It was! I don't understand-"

"A little black book? Well, yeah that's what it was originally." Mary Margaret said, shrugging and crossing her arms.

"What did you do to it?" Belle asked. Mary Margaret looked at her.

"I still don't know who you are." She said stiffly. Belle sighed.

"I'm Belle and in the real world, the one where you ARE Snow White, we are best friends! You just don't remember!"

"Right...Belle...this black book with the stories in it was yours?" Mary Margaret asked, raising an eyebrow. Belle nodded.

"Yes. It was everything I could remember about our real lives. I was going to give it to Red-I mean, Ruby, to try and get her to believe. But Regina got to me and locked me up in that god forsaken psychiatric ward beneath the hospital-"

"Maybe she was right in doing so..." Mary Margaret muttered under her breath. Belle hit her palm against her forehead.

"I'm not crazy!"

"And neither am I. You know I'm not, Mary Margaret." Ruby said, stepping forward. Mary Margaret took in both their clothing and gasped.

"She threw you in there, too?" She whispered. Ruby nodded.

"Anyone who starts remembering...the truth." She said, frowning. Belle looked at her in shock.

"You're starting to believe!"

"No! But...I can't say I deny it either. What I saw when I touched Adam...it was so real..." Ruby said, looking back at him. He nodded.

"I felt the same."

"It's because you're each others true loves!" Belle said, grinning. Ruby sighed.

"I barely know him, Belle."

"Get back to this book of yours. So, you wrote down a bunch of stories in a little black book-" Emma said.

"The truth!" Belle said angrily, Henry nodding viciously beside her. Emma sighed.

"Right...'the truth' into a little black book, and Regina tried to stop you?"

"Yes! I was running from her and I entered this classroom and stashed the book! But then she caught up to me and I blacked out and when I woke up, I was in a cell!"

"Okay...and Mary Margaret, your part of the story?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret sighed.

"I found it under my desk when one of my drawers wouldn't closed. And I read it and I was just hooked on it. At how amazing and detailed it was. And how it added a twist, you know? To all our favorite stories. So...I took it to Mr. Gold. He's a brilliant artist, you know. Drew the photos himself! Anyway, we put the story together and gave it the title and I planned on keeping it, until I gave it to Henry! That's it."

"Mr. Gold? Who is he?" Belle asked.

"Hang on, you still haven't addressed the issue of how I'm the one who's gonna bring everyone's memories back?" Emma said angrily. Belle looked at her.

"The last thing I remember from our world was Red telling me that Snow found out from an unknown source that her baby, Emma, would return to all of us and break the evil curse the Queen set on us on her 28th birthday."

"My...my 28th birthday?" Emma stuttered. She looked down at Henry in complete shock and he grinned.

"That's why it took me so long to find you. I wasn't ALLOWED to find you until you're 28th birthday. It's your destiny." Adam suddenly stepped forward.

"And these flashes me and Ruby have? What are they?" He demanded.

"Memories! Back home, they say any curse can be broken with true loves kiss! Of course, it doesn't work here, but...I don't know, now that Emma's here, she's weakening the curse somehow! Maybe that's why you're both starting to remember!" Belle said fiercely.

"I just met the guy! He isn't my true-"

But Adam stopped her protests by grabbing her and kissing her passionately.

And Ruby's entire brain stopped functioning.

And her brain almost exploded with flashes and images.

A red cloak.

A howling wolf.

A dark castle.

* * *

><p><span>Happily Ever After, Fairytale World<span>

"Belle! I found him!" Red hissed.

Belle clanked down the stairs in her armor and Red rolled her eyes.

"You could be louder, you know...just wake the entire castle." She muttered.

Baelfire soared past them and attacked the guards in front of James's cell. Red helped him as best she could, but she wasn't very good at fighting.

If only she could take her cloak off and help...

But Baelfire dispatched the guards quickly and both were unconscious on the floor before James had even gotten to the cell door.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Red lifted her head and grinned at him.

"Hi, James!"

"Red?" He said in disbelief. She nodded as Baelfire took the keys from the guard and unlocked his cell door.

"What are you doing? If you're caught-"

"James. Snow's in trouble." Red whispered. His face dropped and tears shone in his eyes.

"No..."

"You can still save her! But we have to go! Now!" Red growled fiercely. James nodded, still in shock.

"Right! I have to save her! Come on, quickly!" He took off and Baelfire cleared his throat, stopping him.

"You might need this..." He said, holding out a sword. James nodded, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Right. Thank you, uh-"

"Baelfire."

"James, I know you're distraught, but you need to focus. We have to get out of here!" Red said, shaking him slightly.

"I know! I'm okay! I must save Snow..." He said, his face becoming a mask of determination. They hurried up the spiral staircase, burst through the doors-

And were met with over fifty guards, all of them with swords and maces and god knows what else.

"Well, this isn't good." Baelfire said, sighing.

"Oh no." Belle whispered. Red's heart raced frantically for a fraction of a second before it calmed once more.

She knew what to do.

She unhooked the armor from her chest and it clattered to the floor.

"Don't move, intruder!" A guard shouted. Red ignored him and looked up at sky, the full moon casting a silver glow on the entire courtyard. She took a deep breath.

"Red..." Baelfire whispered. She looked at him, then unfastened her cloak and handed it to him.

"Forgive me." She whispered.

Baelfire saw a glint of gold in her eyes before she growled and ran toward the guards.

And before his eyes, Red's hands turned into paws, her legs stretching and her body crouching over.

In the blink of an eye, she became a werewolf. She dropped to the floor, howling at the full moon and before the guards had time to react, she pounced on them, snarling and howling.

"My god..." Belle whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Red?" James said in shock. Baelfire sighed, then lifted his sword.

"We have to help her." He said fiercely. James shook his head, the nodded and let out a war cry, jumping into the fight. James and Baelfire helped the werewolf who was their friend, and even Belle pitched in, brandishing a sword of her own and fighting with as much skill as both men.

"You've been holding out on me, Belle!" Baelfire called out to her, panting.

"Apparently so have you! Red's a werewolf!" She growled back, clearly upset at being kept out of the loop.

It took Baelfire awhile to answer back. There were only a few guards left when he finally caught his breath enough to answer back.

But it was taken out of him once more when he heard a howl of pain that was definitely not human.

He spun around blindly just in time to see the soldier remove his sword from the wolf's back. The wolf collapses to the floor, whimpering.

"RED!" Baelfire roared. James sent an arrow into the soldier's chest and he fell to the floor, dead. There were no more guards.

Baelfire ran toward the wolf, the red cloak in his hands.

"Red!" He threw it over the wolf, his whole body shaking as he prayed. Prayed that it would work.

And it did.

Before his eyes, the wolf transformed back into Red.

But her eyes were wide, sweat covering her forehead.

And blood was staining her dress fast, the wound looking gruesome beneath the clothing.

"No..." Baelfire whispered. Red looked at him sadly.

"Hang on, Red. Hang on! You're going to be alright..." He said, sniffing back tears as he pressed the cloak against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for! You just hang on, alright!" He said fiercely. She smiled, but her eyes grew distant.

"Red! RED NO!" She grew limp in his arms, her eyes drooping.

"NO! RED!" Baelfire shook her, but it was no use.

She was gone.

"RED!" Baelfire screamed. She did not respond. He pressed his forehead against hers, tears falling from his eyes, to hers. He pulled back, his whole body shaking.

"Red, please come back...it's you. You're the key to saving me. I can't lose you. I need you. Please...I love you." He whispered.

But the words did not bring Red back. She remained limp in his arms. Belle was crying, kneeling down beside him and James was on his knees, tears falling from his cheeks.

Baelfire leaned in and pressed his lips against Red's softly.

What was once cold, became warm.

He pulled back, surprised.

A bright glow began forming around Red and he yelped, stepping back.

"RED!" The glow expanded, bursting through the entire courtyard. Red gasped-

and opened her eyes, looking around.

"What happened?" She whispered. Baelfire laughed in delight and hugged her tightly, kissing her as passionately as he could.

"Oh, thank god! I love you, Red! I love you so much, and I thought I lost you!" He whispered. Red smiled softly.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. She kissed him softly and Baelfire wrapped the cloak around her more tightly.

"Red!" Belle exclaimed, hugging her best friend tightly. Red chuckled.

"Looks like true love's kiss really does work." She said. James looked down at them all.

"Snow..."

"Ride, James! Ride as fast as you can to her!" Red said seriously, clutching Baelfire's hand. James nodded and ran to the nearest horse he could, jumping on top of it.

"Red! I'm glad you're okay!" He called out.

"GO!" She yelled, grinning. He took off as Red looked up at the full moon, then into Baelfire's eyes, kissing him once more.

* * *

><p><span>Storybrooke, Maine<span>

Ruby gasped, pulling away from Adam.

But it wasn't Adam before her eyes...

She touched his cheek, tears falling down her face.

28 years she's been waiting, stuck in a body with no memories.

Now she remembers everything.

Her name is Red Riding Hood. She is a werewolf. Her best friends are Snow White and Belle.

And the love of her life is this man right here in front of her.

"Baelfire?" She whispered.

"Red!" He whispered back. She kissed him as passionately as she could and she moaned.

Because it's been 28 years since she's felt those lips against hers.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Emma demanded, turning on Belle, who was watching Ruby and Adam with tears in her eyes.

"They remembered." She whispered. Ruby broke away from Adam and looked at Belle.

"Oh, god! Belle! It really is you!" She whispered. She ran into Belle's arms, hugging her tightly.

How could she forget her? The woman who brought her and her love together? Belle giggled. Ruby turned and looked at Mary Margaret.

"Oh, SNOW!" She hugged Mary Margaret, who was in complete and utter shock.

"You think they took something at the hospital?" She muttered to Emma.

"Ugh! I can't believe I've been calling you Mary Margaret all these years! Do you remember the barn when we first met? That's what you told me to call you!" Ruby said, laughing. Mary Margaret looked at her blankly and Ruby sighed, turning to Belle.

"She doesn't remember, does she?" She asked.

"No one does." Henry said, sighing. Ruby frowned, then walked over to Adam and held his hand.

"Well, Bae and I are definitely going to help you get everyone to remember!" She said. Adam nodded.

"Ruby, I-" Emma began. Ruby shook her head.

"My name isn't Ruby, Emma! It's Red! It's been Red all along! I just...god I forgot! I forgot everything! But now, now I remember, and-"

She broke off, clutching her head tightly.

"Red! What's wrong?" Adam said, clutching her hand tightly. She looked up at him.

"My head! It's...ugh, it's about to burst!" She broke away from him and ran over to the window. She gasped.

"Oh god! It's a full moon! Where's my hood?" She said frantically, looking around.

"What hood? Ruby, seriously, don't tell me you believe all this?" Emma said in shock. Belle gasped.

"Oh god! Emma being here means the curse is weakening which means Red's curse is coming back! She's turning into a werewolf!" Belle said, sitting Ruby down on the couch. Ruby was sweating, her whole body shivering.

"What do we do, Belle?" Adam said anxiously, brushing Ruby's hair out of her face.

"I don't know, Baelfire! I don't know where her hood is in this world!"

"But it's impossible for her to turn! There's no magic in this town!" Henry exclaimed.

"But Emma's here and the magic is returning! If she doesn't break this curse, and soon, Red will turn!"

"The pain...it weakens...when you're here..." Ruby whispered, clutching Adam's hand. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Then I'll never leave your side, Red. Never again." She smiled.

"Good." Mary Margaret watched them happily, then yelped out.

Ruby's eyes had flashed gold.

"Oh my god, Emma! Did you-"

"Yes." Emma said, her eyes wide. Belle looked at them both.

"Now do you believe me?"

Emma was breathing deeply, but she shook her head.

"No. It's impossible."

But was it truly?

Belle growled.

"Look, at this point, I don't care if you believe me or not! But believe this: you're the only one who can stop the Evil Queen-I mean, Regina. You're the only one who can bring our happy endings back. You've already brought theirs-" Belle pointed at Ruby and Adam.

"Now help me bring back everyone else's! Help me bring YOUR happy ending, Emma!" Belle whispered.

Emma looked at Ruby and Adam-or, Red and Baelfire-, who gazed into each others eyes, then looked at Emma in determination.

Emma sighed.

She sure as hell didn't believe in this cock and bull story.

But she did believe in a happy ending. And she did believe that she was the one who would bring Regina down.

She nodded.

"I don't believe the whole fairytale part, but you're right. If anyone can bring Regina down, it's me. And after what she did to you, Ruby-or Red, and you Adam-or Baelfire, oh whatever your names are! Point is, after what she did to all of you..." Emma said, nodding at everyone in the room. She sighed, but nodded in determination.

"Yeah, you can sure as hell count on me bringing her down. I won't stop until Regina pays for what she's done."

**THE END**

**Maybe planning a sequel, guess we will wait and see! Remember, R&R! Buyeeee!**


End file.
